mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Снипс/Галерея/Сезон 3-5
Третий сезон Магическая дуэль Snips -Oh! She's Rainbow Wobble, now!- S3E5.png Snails laughing S3E05.png Snips and Snails surprised S3E05.png Snips and Snails cowering down from Rainbow Dash S3E05.png Snails 'Good spell' S3E05.png Snips and Snails being zapped S3E05.png Snips 'Uh, hey! W-What happened' S3E05.png Snips and Snails horn connect S3E5.png Snails running around with Snips on top S3E4.png Snips and Snails bowing down to Trixie S3E05.png Snips and Snails being levitated S3E05.png Baby Snips and old Snails S3E05.png Snips and Snails being levitated by Twilight S3E05.png Snips and Snails pulling a carriage S3E05.png Trixie no wheels S3E5.png Trixie -And Trixie intends to punish them!- S3E5.png Trixie LoL face S3E5.png Trixie 'The Great and Powerful Trixie doesn't trust wheels' S3E05.png Snails 'I'm telling ya, Snips' S3E05.png Snips and Snails continues pulling Trixie's carriage S3E05.png Trixie commands Snips and Snails to stop S3E05.png Trixie looking at the beavers S3E05.png Trixie no wheels 2 S3E5.png Snails 'Gah, why is she so mean to us' S3E05.png Snips 'I miss the days' S3E05.png Trixie wants Snips and Snails to move S3E05.png Snips and Snails pulling Trixie's carriage S3E05.png Trixie gasp S3E5.png A magic duel at Town Square S3E5.png Trixie scary grin S3E5.png Четвёртый сезон Полёт к финишу Scootaloo -maybe it's us!- S4E05.png Fillies looking at Snips and Snails S4E05.png Fillies and colts leaving schoolhouse S4E05.png Snips and Snails walking towards the train S4E05.png Apple Bloom trying to find Scootaloo S4E05.png Snips and Snails awaiting announcement S4E05.png Время с Искоркой Silver Spoon -That was amazing- S4E15.png Diamond Tiara -I don't know how I do it- S4E15.png Sweetie Belle promising dinner and a show S4E15.png Apple Bloom with apple in her mouth S4E15.png Apple Bloom presenting apple and potion set S4E15.png Apple Bloom making potion for audience S4E15.png Apple Bloom pouring potion on apple S4E15.png Быть Бризи непросто Fluttershy -only two days to get that pollen back- S4E16.png Помощь Крошки Бель Ponies entering the theater S4E19.png Ponies talking S4E19.png Spike and Snips sees CMC S4E19.png Scootaloo -Even Rainbow Dash-- S4E19.png Spike -Rarity fell way behind- S4E19.png Apple Bloom and Scootaloo feel disappointed S4E19.png Spike -cheer up- S4E19.png Spike -I'll get you some punch- S4E19.png View of Crowd S04E19.png Эквестрийские игры Spike counts to -twenty thousand!- S4E24.png Пятый сезон Кусочек жизни Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png Octavia Melody joins the crowd S5E9.png Apple Bloom suggesting a monster attack S5E9.png Sweetie Belle -it'll all be cleared up in half an hour- S5E9.png Octavia Melody -I hope so- S5E9.png Matilda in a huge panic S5E9.png Ponyville ponies looking at the monster S5E9.png В поисках утраченного знака Students awaiting election results S5E18.png Foals excitedly leaving the school S5E18.png Diamond gallops toward the school S5E18.png Cheerilee talking with foals outside school S5E18.png Diamond confronts Cheerilee and school foals S5E18.png CMC appealing to Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Cheerilee and foals surprised by Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Diamond stands up for the Crusaders S5E18.png Diamond Tiara -I just asked my father- S5E18.png Diamond -donate the money for the new playground equipment!- S5E18.png Ponies pleased by Diamond's decision S5E18.png Diamond Tiara approaches Pipsqueak S5E18.png Diamond Tiara addresses the other foals S5E18.png Delivery pony delivers new playground equipment S5E18.png Silver Spoon hugging Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Diamond Tiara surrounded by friends S5E18.png Cheerilee and foals looking at rebuilt playground S5E18.png Apple Bloom gestures toward other ponies S5E18.png School foals looking at glowing CMC S5E18.png School foals gasping at Crusaders S5E18.png Cheerilee and school foals in awe S5E18.png Diamond Tiara -it's your cutie marks!- S5E18.png Cheerilee and foals looking at Crusaders S5E18.png CMC sing and circle around Cheerilee and foals S5E18.png CMC galloping toward town S5E18.png CMC singing -an adventure that has only just begun- S5E18.png Crusaders lead a parade through Ponyville S5E18.png Pinkie Pie throws the CMC a cute-ceanera S5E18.png Pinkie throwing confetti into the air S5E18.png Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity singing S5E18.png Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity join the parade S5E18.png Ponies gather in front of the clubhouse S5E18.png Photo Finish taking the ponies' picture S5E18.png Photo of ponies in front of CMC clubhouse S5E18.png Мастер страха Carousel Boutique exterior on Nightmare Night S5E21.png Гвоздь программы Rara surrounded by schoolponies S5E24.png Schoolponies surround Rara S5E24.png Coloratura interacting with the school foals S5E24.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Категория:Галереи персонажей